White Arrows
by kendellandbeau
Summary: "Wat you thinking of Beatrice…you been awfully quite these past minutes… I would thought you would have been happy now that your 17 and almost out of high school" "Beatrice". He repeated my firs name….. Comment guys if ya want me to continue with chapter 2...


When I woke up the left side of my bed was cold I guess I slept on my right side the whole time. I let my legs dangle on the right side of my bed. I put on my brown Cuban hand made cowboy boots that Jacob had given me last nigh for my 17 birthday. It must have been some party last night Jacob had because there was passed out colourfully panted people with glued feathers on in my bedroom floor; I smiled at the memories last night, loud indie rock music coming from no other then the Jinja Safari boys. Heck Matt looked handsome playing the guitar and Jones look good with the drums.

I walked out of the shappy looking house called my home; James my older 27 year old brother tries to make it feel like home after mum and dad died five years ago on a plain crash to America where the English men live on politics and randomness'. It was windy out to…windy for an October morning in the blue mountains of Australia. I ran inside for my green fleece popover sweater with a cat face picture with black glasses that I bought in the city last spring. I bumped into a girl with royal blue painted on her face; luckily she was asleep so I don't think it hert.

I walked out again only to smell the fresh crisp sent of the kalang falls. I walked down the muddy path leading to a row of small house called my neighbours, Once I past them I walked straight to edge of the a cliff and climbed up to my favourite spot in a tree I clamed when I was nine. I can almost remember the memories that came with it me and Jacob fighting over the seat of the tree of course Jacob was older then me he was 13 to be exact but I was a fighter with one bit to the hand he gave up and told me I could keep it. I laughed at these memories. I herd foot steps coming up behind me I got scared I quickly jumped down the tree and put up my hand to prepare for how ever came, no one really was violent up hear in Crystal Arrow my small town where I was a native where I grow up to call home where the population was 2,540 people. But no one really knows what can happen in these huge walls of green called the jungle.

I was prepared to double punch this person, a punch Jake had taught me to protect myself if I was ever alone. Basically it's a jab that delivered a hard punch by throwing your left hand towards the target in a straight line from your chin. As I prepared to punch the

Bah-Jesus our of this stranger I saw a familiar face, I gasped. I watched as his head lifted up to reveal his bright blue eyes.

He walked out of the green berries bush to reveal his long legs covered with ripped blue jeans that he wore and that old converse he loved and wore so much. I was surprised,

His Blond hair shone like a bulb light and his smile made me recognize this boy Jacob.

"wat'ch go' in to do with dose hand luv?" he asked me by smiling and taking my place on he tree.

Awwhhhuumm….I mumbled under my breath revealing how surprised I was to see him.

In a way me and Jake where vary much alike not physical appearance of course because

I had pale skin long light brown hair and emerald eyes. I was the only one that looked this way every women and girl had blond or black hair and blue or grey eyes the same goes for men and boys, I guess that's why in grade school girls used to make fun of me because of the color of my eyes. Any how, me and Jacob are smart, funny, are passion of music and photography is strong and we don't give a dame about what people think of us up hear in Crystal Arrow.

"Wat you thinking of Beatrice…you been awfully quite these past minutes… I would thought you would have been happy now that your 17 and almost out of high school" "Beatrice". He repeated my firs name…..oh how I hate that silly name, the name my silly parents gave me at birth. Ever since I know what that name meant I changed it to Beau when I was in grade school, so now everyone calls me Beau sadly Jacob has not gotten used to it.

What did I tell you about Beatrice JAKE my name is BEAU! .I yelled at him, and I think I scared him because he dropped the apple he had his hands and down it went to the bottom of the cliff.

"Sorry beau…its just I think Beatrice is a lovely name… and its unique luv". He Replied, I shook my head in a funny way back and forth with a funny dorky look to make him laugh because he just lost his apple. Its ok Jake…Am sorry about your apple, I said with a smile.

"It's alright BEAU! I did not like that apple anyways… it was to red" he said with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing up so early it's the crake of dawn I don't think the bloody sun is even up mate". He said while looking at the sun coming up, he was right when I first came out this morning it was windy as hell and the sun was down that's why I could still

Smell the crispy smell of waterfall in the morning. Thanks for the Cuban cowboy boots Jake. I said as I looked down at my new boots.

"Your welcome luv I just new you would love them… I was shopping online one day and when I saw them I just had a gut feeling you would be into them…so I order them and two weeks later I had to go to the city to pick them up for you" he said as he got up and stretch out a hand in front of me, I got the hint and grabbed his hand and up I went.

We walked together to miss "Belly Frank" are favourite food joint we could eat there every day because Gina and Mac always had new food in store. While walking we talked about many things that happened last night in my surprise house party Jacob had planed.

Like the way Cassie my best friend since diaper days, had brought Booze and most of the drinkers either past out or vomited in the early hours of the party. Or the fact that Jason, one of Jakes friend came in with all naturally planted marijuana from the south coast of

New Zealand, and sooner or later the people in my party passed out to the high levels of marijuana in my brother's house or the music of the Black Sabbath, MGMT, and or Anis Joplin solo guitar. Don't get me wrong I told Jacob "my party was fun I don't think any one well forget it in a while" but there's a risk in the running of this party I said.

"And what may that be luv?" he asked in a horsy voice, I looked at him to see any sign of stupid is going through his face he know vary well what that risk is.

Jake you know very well that hear in White Arrow you can't have marijuana or even liquor! I yelled at him while looking around if any one heard us.

Hear in White Arrow ya it's a free town that lives right in the middle of a

jungle\ rainforest in Australia but there's still rules. If you don't fallow them the government well send you to state prison because White Arrow government people want to keep this town as safe and free of madness as they call it.

" am sorry love I know its just I wanted you to have a good party…..and I have put you at risk Beau" he side and stopped me by standing in front of me and hugging me and whispering in my ear…..

"If anything happens….or if the Polly comes… come to me I well take the blame for everything… alright I don't want you to get in to bloody because of my stupid self"

He side in a soft voice. He let go and we entered the wooden doors of Belly Franks.


End file.
